The invention relates to an actuating device for brakes of a vehicle, preferably a motor vehicle, wherein the brake system comprises brakes for the vehicle wheels and a control unit connected to the brakes for sending control signals to the brakes, wherein the brakes are supplied via brake lines with a pressure medium and have wheel sensors connected within at least one control circuit, wherein the wheel sensors determine a rotational velocity of the vehicle wheels during braking and send a signal related to the rotational velocity to the control unit.
Such actuating devices are used in connection with anti-lock brake systems. Wheel sensors for measuring the rotational velocity (rpm) of the wheels of the vehicle provide the corresponding signals to a control unit. As a function of the desired braking action, the brakes of the vehicle are controlled such that the wheels during the braking operation will not lock. The braking pressure required for the braking action within the wheel braking cylinders is controlled by solenoids which are components of a hydraulic arrangement. Such an actuating device is constructively complicated and requires a considerable mounting space within the vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an actuating device of the aforementioned kind that is of a simple construction and of a small size so as to require only a minimal mounting space within the vehicle.